Conventionally, an information processing apparatus capable of executing an application communicates with an external apparatus in a period in which a user is not using the information processing apparatus (an application is not executed). For example, in the above period, the information processing apparatus transmits and receives a message to and from the external apparatus (see Patent Literature 1, for example). Further, in the above period, the supply of power to some circuit of the information processing apparatus is stopped, thereby reducing the power consumption.